Cheza
Kiba Hige Toboe Tsume Cher Degré Blue Lord Darcia III|interests = Guiding wolves|gender = Female|hair color = Lavender|eye color = Red|j voiced by = Arisa Ogasawara|e voiced by = Sherry Lynn}} aka the "Flower Maiden", is the deuteragonist of the ''Wolf's Rain'' series. She was created from the Lunar Flower by Lord Darcia I. After she has awakened, she escapes and help guide the wolves to Paradise. Appearance Cheza is a very beautiful light-skinned girl, which makes her look delicate and fragile, just like a flower. Her hair is a light mauve color in the style of a bob. She has bright red/pink eyes and unusual darker red sclera. She is fairly thin and short. Cheza wears a light blue-purple body-suit which covers her feet, but sections of her shoulder and front are exposed in diamond shapes. Later on, she wears a red, hooded cloak to hide her appearance from people who may be after her and a matching pair of boots that Hige gives to her. Personality Cheza is a polite, naive and soft-spoken individual who is also a gentle soul that enjoys peace. She never fights, but she would/will sacrifice herself in order to save the wolves. Instead of referring to herself as "I, my, me", Cheza instead refers to herself as "This One" as she is a part of a race of Lunar Flowers in which there are others like her. She is very loyal to the wolves as she goes with Lord Darcia III in order to protect them. Cheza becomes very attached to the pack, specifically Kiba. She becomes extremely saddened when the wolves' blood is shed and cries whenever she sees them in pain. Occasionally, she will scream upon the wolf blood shed by conflict. Early Life Cheza was artificially created from a Lunar Flower by the Noble Lord Darcia I, using the lost art of alchemy. She was in a state of suspended animation in a scientific research lab, but was awoken by the smell of wolf blood spilled in the brief fight between Tsume and Kiba. Plot Anime In Episode 2, Cheza was kidnapped by Lord Darcia III, who planned to use her to somehow save his lover from Paradise Sickness that she'd been affiliated with. Lord Orkham's army and Cher Degré attempt to retrieve her, but Cheza eventually meets up with the wolves and travels with them for a short time. Near the end of the series, she is kidnapped once again, this time by Lady Jaguara. Jaguara attempts to use Cheza and Kiba to open a way to paradise, but it is thwarted by the wolves. Cheza believed that she had a family, and went back to where she was created. However when she arrived, she found that the place was empty and in ruins. She and the wolves later encounter a creepy old lady who keeps following them, and discover that she is also a Lunar Flower, a very old one. Therefore, unless the old flower died, she is not the last of her kind. Cheza was artificially created from a Lunar Flower, therefore she must act like a real plant; bask in the sunlight, drink water in order to live and she may also feed on Moonlight. When the wolves pass through "The Forest of Death", Cheza begins to wither due to a lack of sunlight and water. This episode also shows Kiba's protective and devoted side towards her. When attacked by the bugs in the cave, Cheza is thrown up to Tsume by Kiba as he fights to keep her safe. Cheza saves the wolves from being killed by using herself as live bait, luring the bugs to a cluster of Venus Flytraps, who told her that they were hungry. Cheza has the power to heal a wolf's wounds and put them to sleep. She sends each wolf into a wonderful sleep filled with dreams. It should be noted that Kiba did not dream, so it could be said that he is happiest with Cheza. Everyone else had different dreams. Cheza shares a special bond with the wolves. Lord Darcia III says that she is blind, and proven true when she almost steps over the edge of a cliff, but stops herself by apparent touch. OVA At the end of the special, Cheza dies in Kiba’s arms due to her wounds. Then, she disintegrates into seeds that starts to bloom into flowers while promising to be reborn. Relationships Kiba At first, Kiba didn't know his reason for searching for Paradise and merely walked until he couldn't anymore. When he came to Freeze City, he could smell the Lunar Flower scent, but was unable to find it. The first time he sees Cheza, he only catches a glance from a distance, for Darcia had come to take her. Once again driven by his calling, now to find Cheza, Kiba and the others leave Freeze City to pursue Paradise. When Cheza escapes from Darcia, she waits patiently in a pond of water, where she happily greets Kiba, embracing him and whispering to him, "We meet at last." From that point on, Kiba's protective instincts kick in and he accepts Cheza without hesitation. Though Cheza loved the company of all the wolves, she shared a special connection to Kiba. Often times walking beside him or even allowing him to carry her. When they all enter the Forest of Death, Kiba become recklessly protective of Cheza, snapping at the others and ready to fight anything, as well as push himself beyond his own limit to ensure her safety. When she is captured by Darcia again, Kiba continues to stand up, begging Cheza to stay and to save him and the others, she leaves with Darcia. Because of her bond with Kiba, she seemed to have a telepathic link to him, often times calling out to him when she was in pain or needing him. He is able to reach her thoughts, such as when he had asked her to sing for him. His devout instincts to protect her never failed and because of it, he was able to push through everything in order to be by her side. Overall, Cheza truly cares about Kiba's well-being and loves him, crying for him when he fights and holding him when he hurts. Hige Being a natural flirt, Hige somewhat flirts with Cheza. He finds her beautiful and loves her scent. Like the others, Cheza cares about Hige and will sing for him to put him to sleep, pet him, and do anything to protect him. Being a wolf, Hige is also protective and loyal to Cheza, fighting the impossible odds and willing to go to the ends of the earth to save her. Like Kiba, he was very set on finding Paradise, even more when he meets Cheza. Hige looks after Cheza in his own way, such as when he bought her boots, so she could walk easier in the mountains. He even blushes from embarassment when she expresses her love for the boots. Toboe Tsume Blue Hanabito Cher Degré Hubb Lebowski Lord Darcia III Cheza's Song In Episode 8, Cheza sings a song (sometimes also refereed to as "Cheza's Lullaby") to the wolves so they can sleep. The song she sings is an ancient form of Gaelic. The song only causes the wolves to become very calm and sends them into a peaceful slumber. Lyrics Gaelic= Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka... Shailoh shna, otvit ka... Hahla Hahla, ahlah hah... Shailoh washnee, fortee ney... Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka... Omen nio hah... |-|English= Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe Great Wolf, I will protect you Hahla Hahla, ahlah hah Great Wolf, rest your soul Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe Give in to sleep Gallery Anime= The Flower Maiden.png Song of Sleep.png |-|Manga= Volume 2 English Back Cover.jpg|Back Cover of Volume 2 Trivia * Cheza relies on water and moonlight in order to sustain herself. ru:Чеза Category:Characters